


A Wonderful World

by FluffyHeretic



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen, like it just didnt happen. its not important ok, this is kinda cracky but i shant elaborate until after, uuh this is non bbl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/pseuds/FluffyHeretic
Summary: Ryouta goes to a St. PigeoNation's high school reunion and gets a bit of a surprise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Wonderful World

Ryouta let out a long breath as he stared up at the school. Had it really been five years since he graduated? It felt so long ago… and yet, his memories were so clear from his time as a student here that he could probably convince himself it was yesterday.

Walking through the door, he found himself looking down the hall on his left. The infirmary was at the very end… A chill ran through his spine. At least he didn’t have to go down there anymore.

If just walking through the hall was a trip down memory lane, stepping into the cafeteria was running into a memory brick wall. It looked like just about everyone had shown up, and Ryouta instantly started recognizing faces.

The one quickly approaching him was the most familiar. After all, he had last seen it this morning.

“There you are!” Hiyoko came over, and it looked like she had unwilling company. “Look who I found!”

Ryouta blinked. “Whoa. I almost didn’t think you’d come, Sakuya.”

The noble managed to get his arm out of Hiyoko’s grip while she was distracted, and straightened the lapels of his suit. “Yes, well… It wouldn’t look very good of me to be absent.”

“He missed us!” Hiyoko translated.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t see each other more,” Ryouta said quickly, because he meant it.

Sakuya glanced away. “It’s… my fault. I’ve been very busy.”

Ryouta grinned. “And how’s that been going? The music thing, I mean.”

If the reminder of how little they had seen each other had put Sakuya down, bringing up his music seemed to bring him right back up. In fact, he beamed with pride - even more than he ever did before. “Quite well, actually. I’ve been selling out quite consistently.”

“Whoa, nice!” Ryouta reached out and took his hand without really thinking. It had just been so long… too long. “I’m really happy for you!”

Sakuya glanced away, but didn’t remove his hand. “Yes, you’re like that.”

“We definitely need to get together sometime. I…” Ryouta shook his head. “Oh heck. I missed you.”

“I’m sure I can get something to work,” Sakuya said thoughtfully. “Let’s keep in touch, at least.”

“Yes, definitely.” Ryouta looked around again. “Oh whoa, the staff is here too! I forgot about that.”

“Yeah! I think Mr. Nanaki is around here somewhere.” Hiyoko looked around. “Knowing him though, he’s probably asleep somewhere.”

Ryouta’s blood ran cold as his gaze settled on another all-too familiar form. He gulped. “And Dr. Iwamine too?” That was someone he really wasn’t expecting to show up.

“I haven’t said hi to him yet,” Hiyoko commented. “You should, Ryouta!”

“Are you serious? I mean… do we have to? I’m sure he won’t miss us.”

“It won’t be so bad.” Hiyoko got behind him and started pushing him in the doctor’s direction. “You two saw each other so often, I’m sure he’s expecting to see you! And would you rather have him come find you or you go to him on your own terms?”

“On my- Don’t make it sound like death, Hiyoko…” Though it sure felt like it.

Hiyoko called out to the doctor as they approached, grabbing his attention. Ryouta waved his hand meekly and was going to turn around to Hiyoko, only to realize she had gotten distracted by something and run off in the split second Ryouta’s focus was moved away. But Iwamine was looking at him expectantly so shit, he couldn’t just walk away now.

The doctor was sitting at one of the tables with a glass of wine. His hair had gotten even longer, and Ryouta wondered if he was ever going to cut it. But what really stuck out to him was that he wasn’t alone. Iwamine was known for not being very personable, so Ryouta expected him to be on his own, but a young woman was actually sitting next to him.

She wasn’t familiar at all. Quite pretty, though. Her eyes were bright, long soft-looking dark hair cascaded over her shoulders in curls, and most strikingly of all, she didn’t look one bit worried about being so close to the infamous school doctor.

“H-Hello, doctor,” Ryouta said politely. “It’s been a while. How have you been?”

“Kawara.” Iwamine’s eyebrows raised slightly. “You’re right, it definitely has been some time. I’ve been quite alright. I do hope you have been as well.”

“Yeah, well… You know.” He would have liked to leave right then, but his curiosity had been caught. He turned to face the woman. “I’m sorry, I really don’t recognize you at all. Maybe I just didn’t have your class? Or…”

“Oh!” The lady perked up a bit. “No no, dearie! I’m a plus one!” In a truly brave and perhaps even death-defyingly stupid maneuver, she put an arm around Iwamine and hugged him close.

Ryouta’s heart stopped as he looked between the two of them. “You… Oh, you’re…” No way. No way!

Iwamine twisted his mouth. “Yes. Kawara, this is Yamada Himiko.” He glanced at her, gesturing to Ryouta. “This is Kawara Ryouta. The very sickly one, remember?”

Yamada perked up. “Oh, yes! Yes I do! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kawara! I’ve heard about you!”

“Well… Good things, I hope.” Ryouta glanced between the two again. “So you’re… uh…”

Yamada giggled and took Iwamine’s hand in hers. “Yes, we’re together.”

Iwamine’s face flushed slightly. “Himiko…”

Ryouta nodded, then put his hands in his pockets. That was… “... Huh. That’s unexpected.” He realized what he had said. “No, I didn’t mean…! I just…”

Iwamine cocked an eyebrow, and Ryouta sighed. “Well, to be honest Iwamine… I think if you were going to end up with someone, we were all expecting it to… be a guy. You know?”

“Oh, you thought I was gay.” Iwamine nodded understandingly. “Of course. After all, you’re not wrong.”

Ryouta definitely didn’t get it though. Being with a woman wasn’t very gay of the doctor, was it? He was pretty sure that was the opposite, actually. “Uh… What do you mean?”

“What, you really haven’t heard?” Iwamine smirked at him. “I’m a lesbian, Kawara.”

**Author's Note:**

> so
> 
> i normally hc shuu as nblm but i wrote this. out of spite i guess basically? lmao
> 
> i really dont like shuuhiyo and at one point i had had Quite Enough of Heterosexual Shuu and was like "oh yeah, yeah ill write a fic where shuu loves women... he'll love women so much... wink..." and wrote a fic where he's a he/him lesbian (and gave him a grown adult wife) to dunk on the cishets
> 
> that was a while ago but just now on a whim i was like. eh fuck it it can go on ao3 too lol. and now here we are. thanks bye
> 
> thanks kiro for suggesting the title since i couldnt think of one


End file.
